Net Als Toen
|year = 1957 |position = 1st |points = 31 |previous = Voorgoed voorbij |next = Heel De Wereld }} Net Als Toen was the Dutch entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1957 in Frankfurt performed by Corry Brokken. The song is one of those in the common 1950s chanson style at the time, with Brokken talking to her husband and asking him if he remembers their early days as a couple. It was performed sixth on the night following Austria and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it was declared the winner with 31 points, giving the Netherlands its first victory. Lyrics Dutch= Zit niet zo suf met die eeuwige krant Gaap niet van slaap of verveling 'k Ben toch je vrouw en ik eet uit je hand Maar 'k eet niet van de bedeling Kijk me niet aan of je denkt: 'leef je nog?' Ben ik nog altijd die vrouw Waarmee je destijds - wanneer was dat toch? Per se dat avontuurtje hebben wou Wees nog eens lief, net als toen Vraag me nog eens om een zoen Breng me weer rozen, sta weer te blozen Als je me ziet, net als toen Wees nog eens lief en galant Vind me weer mooi en charmant Dan wordt de wereld weer net als vroeger Een sprookjesland Ja, je wordt dik en je haar wordt al grijs Maar je kunt heus nog wel flirten Ach, je bent soms nog zo'n kind, zo onwijs Nurks en baldadig om beurten Weet je nog? Weet je nog? Zeg nu niet née Weet je nog, dat je toen zei? 't Gelukkigste paar, dat zijn wij met z'n twee Mijn liefde, liefste lief, gaat nooit voorbij Wees nog eens lief, net als toen Vraag me nog eens om een zoen Breng me weer rozen, sta weer te blozen Als je me ziet, net als toen Wees nog eens lief en galant Vind me weer mooi en charmant Dan wordt de wereld weer net als vroeger Een sprookjesland |-| Translation= Don't be so drowsy with that eternal paper Don't yawn from sleep or boredom I'm your wife and I eat out of your hand But I don't eat from charity Don't look at me as if you think: 'are you still alive?' Am I still that woman With whom you once - when was it again? Wanted to have that little adventure at all costs? Be nice once again, just like then Ask me once again for a kiss Bring me roses again, blush again When you see me, just like then Be nice and gallant once again Find me beautiful and charming again Then the world will be just like before A fairyland Yes, you're getting fat and your hair is turning grey But you still can flirt, believe me Ah, sometimes you act like a child, so silly Gruff and wanton by turn Do you remember? Do you remember? Don't say no now Do you remember, that you said then? The happiest couple, that's the both of us My love, dearest darling, never ends Be nice once again, just like then Ask me once again for a kiss Bring me roses again, blush again When you see me, just like then Be nice and gallant once again Find me beautiful and charming again Then the world will be just like before A fairyland Videos Category:Winners Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1957 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:The Netherlands